EMRIS
by Emma Barrows
Summary: What happens when Randy's College and high school best friend comes in for the college reunion? And why does it appear that someone is trying to scare her off?
1. A Frame!

EMRIS

Mr. Monk and The Accident

Chapter One-A Frame!

2:09 PM

I was sitting in the police station. As other officers walked by, they glanced at me. I self consciously wrung my hands. The front of my shirt was clearly visible. The blood stain that was on it was clear and pronounced. The large gash on my forehead had stopped bleeding and now had a bandage on it from when the paramedics had checked me out. Luckily I was alright, but the scary thing was I had no idea how I had gotten into that situation. Standing in front of me was my best friend Randy Disher. I'd known him since high school. I'd flown in to San Francisco only a few weeks ago because the college reunion was behind held here. Once I had graduated, I moved to New York where I had become a graphics designer. I'd married once, but my husband had been abusive and I immediately divorced him. I felt my body shaking violently as I sat there, leaning forward with my hands clasped over my knees. My ash blond hair hung over my right shoulder in gentle waves as my blue eyes stared at the well polished floor of the precinct. Randy and I had even gone to the same college. We were pretty much inseparable during those years. Randy had begun expressing interest in police work and therefore began taking the necessary courses. Once out of college, I had gone to New York and well things went downhill from there. Sitting next to me was Natalie Teeger, Adrian Monk's assistant. I've heard of Monk and what a wonderful detective he was. Standing along with Randy was Captain Leeland Stottlemeyer. Natalie was gently stroking my hair and she had a concerned expression on her face as she watched Captain Stottlemeyer, Randy, and Adrian 'consulting'. I glanced at her sideways.

"I know Randy probably thinks I'm some kind of murderer," I muttered out of the corner of my mouth.

"Oh no, I've known Randy for almost 3 or 4 years now. He's known you a lot longer. I seriously doubt that he does," Natalie said in a reassuring tone.

I just bit my bottom lip and avoided eye contact with the three of them. I suddenly sensed someone standing in front of me. I slowly raised my eyes and stared into the face of Adrian Monk. His chocolate brown eyes studied me closely. His short curly dark hair caught the sunlight that poured in from the street. Randy stood off to the side, dressed in a steel grey suit with a medium blue shirt and a dark grey tie. His hands were on his hips, exposing his badge that was clipped to his belt. His dark blond colored hair also shone from the sunlight. Captain Stottlemeyer's blue eyes moved from Randy, to Monk and then onto Natalie and I. His graying 

wheat colored hair was brushed neatly and fell into place. He reached up and scratched at his mustache. He too was dressed in a dark grey suit and tie. Before Monk said anything, I spoke.

"You guys are probably going to arrest me now," I said quietly as I extended both wrists out together. "Go ahead."

"No we're not going to, Gab," Randy said quietly as he stepped forward and hefted the cuffs of his matching grey slacks up as he crouched down in front of me. He stared up into my face. "Just tell Monk what you told us."

I looked at him puzzled, but then moved my eyes back onto Monk. I sighed and raised a hand to the gauze that was taped to my forehead over the gash. I cleared my throat and began speaking directly to Monk. I could feel Randy's eyes on me though.

"I was driving here early this morning, around eight AM. I was coming around Richter Road, when suddenly I blanked out. I woke up in a ditch, but there was blood on the front of my shirt and when I looked in the passenger seat, there was a woman there. It looked as though she'd been shot. I found the gun on my dashboard. I don't even remember doing anything or even how I got there," I said feeling tears forming in my eyes.

Monk nodded and adjusted his shoulders.

"Did you ever drink? Or do drugs?" Monk asked curiously and thoughtfully.

I shook my head.

"Has blacking out happened to you before?"

Again, I shook my head.

"The only drink I had before I drove was an iced tea," I said honestly. "That was it."

Monk began pacing back and forth. Randy slowly reached up and put a hand on my arm as he turned his head around to look at Monk.

"Monk? What do you think happened?" Randy asked.

"I'm not sure. I'm going to have to see the car and the crash scene," Monk said as he stopped pacing.

Captain Stottlemeyer exhaled. "Miss Weston, we're going to need your shirt for DNA testing,"

I nodded and grabbed the hem of my shirt. Monk raised his hands, covering his face.

"What are you doing?" Monk cried.

"It's okay, Mr. Monk. She has another shirt on underneath," Natalie said, trying to keep a straight face. Monk immediately turned around so that his back was to us. I easily pulled off my shirt and handed it to Captain Stottlemeyer. Underneath the poplin I had a light blue tank top with spaghetti shoulder straps. My hair fell easily around my shoulders as Captain Stottlemeyer slipped my shirt into an evidence bag.

"Let's go," he said as he began walking toward the exit. Natalie smiled and stood up before following the Captain and Monk. Randy lingered behind as the two of us brought up the rear. I reached up and tucked a few strands of my blond hair behind my ear. I hugged myself and rubbed my upper arms as we walked. I didn't even want to look at him. I felt ashamed and embarrassed just standing next to him. He leaned in close to me and spoke in a quiet tone.

"I don't know what to think really," he admitted quietly. "It just seems suspicious."

I rounded on him and glared at him, angry tears forming in my eyes.

"You know me for Christ's sake! Dammit Randy! We've been best friends since high school and even into college! Do you _really _think I would turn around and kill some woman who I _don't _even know!?" I hissed at him.

He went to say something but I angrily shoved him and stormed from the precinct. I met Natalie, Monk and Captain Stottlemeyer outside. Monk was standing beside a silver Jeep. Captain Stottlemeyer was standing behind the opened door to the driver's side of a dark blue Crown Victoria. I saw Natalie's worried expression when she saw my face and went to ask what was wrong more than likely, but Monk shook his head. Without a word, I grabbed the back door behind Captain Stottlemeyer and went to slide in, but he lightly grabbed my arm.

"What happened?" he asked, showing concern on his face too.

I gave him a wry and cold expression.

"Cause apparently, according to Randy, I belong in the back of a police car," I said stiffly as I easily pulled my arm from Captain Stottlemeyer's grasp and slid into the back bench seat, slamming the door. I scooted to the center of the seat and folded my arms over my chest. Randy came out of the precinct and headed toward the car. Captain Stottlemeyer cleared his throat as they slid into the front seats and closed their doors. Monk and Natalie were already pulling out of the driveway. We followed behind. I saw the Captain glancing into the rearview mirror at me, before glancing at Randy.

"Gabrielle, may I ask where your husband is now?" the Captain asked. I knew what he was doing and appreciated it, even though I was not going to be speaking to Randy much. I couldn't believe he would honestly think I would kill someone I didn't even know. He knows me for eight years or so. I understand he's just doing his job, but on the flip side, I'm his best friend and I 

would think he would trust me and know me well enough. That really shouldn't have even been a thought.

"Frank? Oh. He's in jail right now," I said sardonically. "So should I, according to some people who shall remain nameless."

I heard Randy exhale in the front seat. He whirled around to look at me over the shoulder of the front seat.

"I'm not saying you did it definitely," he said sounding exasperated. "But if you hear it from our perspective, it does sound strange."

I leaned forward so that our faces were inches apart.

"Pushing aside your 'police' duties, you've known me for eight years. _Thinking _I murdered someone should not even be a thought crossing your mind!" I said narrowing my eyes at him. "Why don't you try being my best friend for a change instead of a cop?"

Randy hesitated now as the words sunk in. He watched me closely for a few moments before slowly turning around in his seat. I gave his back a smug look before turning my attention onto the scenery passing by. Captain Stottlemeyer was silent in the driver's seat as we eventually reached Richter Road. The Captain pulled up behind Natalie's Jeep and put the car in park before shutting off the engine. I shoved open my door and climbed out, slamming the door. I ignored Randy as I met up with Monk and Natalie. Randy stood behind me with the Captain. Monk began 'combing' the scent.

"This is where your car supposedly went off the road?" Monk asked me looking up.

I nodded and stood beside Natalie. We watched Monk for a good fifteen minutes before he crouched down beside something in the dirt.

Natalie and I headed over to him.

"Gab, what type of shoe were you wearing earlier?" Monk asked.

"What I have on my feet now. Sneakers," I said curiously. "Why?"

"Cause someone was wearing a size 11 boot," Monk said gesturing to the footprint left in the dirt. "And you're a size 9."

"What does that mean?" Randy inquired.

I smothered a snort and waited for Monk to reply. Monk looked up at Randy and the Captain.

"It means there's no way Gabrielle could've murdered that woman," Monk said as he straightened up. "The real killer must've stashed the body in Gab's front seat and framed her. But the next question is why did she black out?"

He began heading back toward the Jeep. Natalie gave me a private grin and wink before she too followed him. I walked behind Monk, my sneakers crunching over the gravel. Suddenly, as I neared the Jeep, I suddenly cried out and dropped to my knees. A sharp pain shot across my skull. I dug the heels of my hands into my temples. I heard the scurrying of shoes on gravel in front of me then someone's gentle but firm hands on my shoulders. _Before my eyes, I saw an alleyway, and a woman screaming for help. I drew closer to her and I saw a hand rise up with a knife, but the hand wasn't mine. I saw the hand bring the knife down repeatedly on the woman. _I caught the faint voice of Randy breaking through the scene before I just slumped forward into his arms, darkness swallowing me up.

"She's coming to," a voice said groggily.

I let out a soft moan before I slowly opened my eyes. I blinked a few times against the sunlight. I realized I was sitting in back of the unmarked police car. The back door was opened and I realized everyone was gathered around me.

"What happened?" I asked confused as I leaned forward and let my forehead rest against the cool leather of the headrest of the front seat.

"You tell us. You just blacked out," Captain Stottlemeyer said. I could see he was curious and concerned. Randy was sitting beside me in the back seat with his arm draped over the back as though letting my head use it as a pillow. He was turned sideways. Natalie was crouched beside the opened door and I could see Monk watching as well. I leaned back now, letting my head in fact rest against Randy's arm. I shut my eyes.

"I don't know. I saw this woman in an alleyway. Someone was stabbing her," I said slowly opening both eyes as I glanced briefly sideways to Randy, before turning my eyes onto Captain Stottlemeyer, Natalie and Monk.

"Were you seeing it through your own eyes?" Natalie inquired.

I frowned. "I don't think so. I was seeing it through…the killer's eyes," I finished quietly.

Just then, the radio crackled and the dispatchers voice came across.

"_All units to Larsen Lane. Caucasian woman found stabbed several times,_"

Everyone looked at me shocked. Randy cleared his throat.

"Can you guys give me a few moments with Gab?" he asked.

"Sure," Natalie said with a knowing grin on her face. Curious as to why she had that, I watched as Monk, Natalie and Captain Stottlemeyer headed toward Natalie's Jeep. Randy easily slipped his arm out from under my head. I stared out the window on the door, avoiding looking at him.

"Gabs, I'm sorry. For everything. I should've never even thought you would do something like that," he said quietly.

I slowly turned my head around. I gave him a shove and began speaking to him again.

"Na Duh!" I said irritably. "It hurt me to think you would accuse me of murder! We've known each other for eight years and you would even THINK that I would intentionally murder someone? Like I was that type to do that?"

Randy slowly looked at me. He appeared to be struggling to say something but then failed as though he was unable to find the right words.

"Do you know what I thought of each time Frank hit me?" I demanded of him. He slowly shook his head. "I knew that you at least cared about me and I focused on that. Somehow it made what Frank was doing to me bearable."

Randy looked completely abashed. "Gab, he was a bastard for doing that to you. You didn't deserve it…no woman does. It shouldn't be bearable,"

"But when you accused me of murder, that hurt even more than Frank," I said flatly.

"I'm so sorry," he said quietly. "I hope you can forgive me. I tend to get a bit wrapped up in my work and lose sight of things."

He was looking at me hopefully. I gazed at him before sighing. I could never stay mad at him for long. Even in high school and college. I gave him a faint smile.

"Yes I forgive you,"

His expression brightened a bit. I lightly punched him on the shoulder. To my surprise, he leaned forward and slipped his arms around me, drawing me into a hug. His chin rested on my shoulder. A bit shocked and taken off guard, I just leaned into his embrace and slowly let my arms tighten around him. My chin was resting on his shoulder now as well. I'd never told him or anyone, that I secretly was in love with him as more than a best friend. There were times during high school that I was harassed and he threatened to beat the snot out of whoever messed with me. There were also days when my dad would come home drunk and yell at my mom. Wanting some refuge, I escaped those nights and spent it over his house. I shut my eyes enjoying his embrace and rested my cheek on the grove of his shoulder. He released me after a few moments and pulled back, a bit embarrassed and blushing.

"I think we need to see your car now at the impound lot," he said quickly as Captain Stottlemeyer came over back to the car. He leaned in over the opened door.

"You two alright?" he asked with a deadpan expression. I saw him trying not to grin. I glanced out the window. Natalie was also grinning but she wasn't trying to hide it. Monk said something and then she lightly swatted at his arm. I raised my eye brow and turned my attention onto the Captain.

"Yes we're fine. Why is everyone looking as though someone took a dump on the sidewalk?" I pressed the Captain, with a coy expression on my face.

"No reason," Captain Stottlemeyer said offhandedly. "Let's get to the impound lot now."

Randy slipped out of the back seat and took his place in the front. Both doors closed on either side of me. Once we were back on the road, with Monk and Natalie following behind us, I gazed out the window.

"Shouldn't we be heading to the woman that was stabbed?" I asked the Captain.

He exhaled. "No. If Monk is right, there might be some clues in your car. We don't want anything to go,"

I nodded. As I watched the houses and cars zoom by, there was a flash before my eyes. _I saw myself in the same seat as I was, everything was the same. Suddenly, there was a loud truck horn blaring off to the right. Captain Stottlemeyer swung around a few stopped cars and proceeded through the intersection. As we slowly pulled into the four way intersection, I heard the roaring of a truck engine. I turned my head and saw the grill of a delivery truck coming straight toward us. I screamed as the truck slammed into our police car, pushing us several feet. From the force, the car flipped over and skidded on its roof. I had fallen out of my seat and was lying at an odd angle. The truck erupted in flames. I had a bleeding gash on my chin and I heard Randy struggling to breathe. I glanced up front. A large piece of the car was lodged in his ribs. Captain Stottlemeyer was badly injured and drifting in and out of consciousness. I began sobbing and saw Natalie's Jeep still parked safely in the distance. I heard her yelling something but I couldn't make it out. I heard another roar and turned my attention back onto the burning truck. At that moment, the outline of a eighteen wheeler became visible and had jackknifed. I screamed again as the grill became several inches from me. I could feel the heat as the front connected with the remains of our car…I screamed again…_

The flash vanished. I was sitting in the back of the police car as Captain Stottlemeyer came to a stop at an intersection.

I immediately sat up and grabbed his shoulder. "Don't move!"

"Huh? Why?" Randy asked looking at me.

"It's a green light," Captain Stottlemeyer said.

"DON'T MOVE!" I screamed as I suddenly heard the brakes of a truck as a blue sedan swerved around the others in front of us and blazed into the intersection. A white delivery truck slammed into the sedan, pushing it and flipping it. The van burst into flames and then, sure enough the jackknifed semi careened into them. My whole body began shaking violently. Randy whirled around to look at me, and so did the Captain.

"H-How did you know?" Randy asked in a shaky voice as there was a loud explosion. Captain Stottlemeyer grabbed me and Randy and pushed us down low. He too, ducked as tires and bits of metal went flying. I could feel the heat singing the shell of the car. I felt my hair being blown around before there was silence. Captain Stottlemeyer slowly let me up. The cars in front of us were alright. I knew Monk and Natalie were okay behind us. I shakily looked out the rear windshield. Natalie was on the phone calling 911. My stomach heaved and I opened my door and ended up vomiting.

Back at Monk's apartment, I sat shakily on the couch. Between my hands was a warm cup of tea that I was nursing. Randy was leaning against the doorframe with his arms folded over his chest. Monk was sitting on the couch beside me. Natalie and the Captain were on the chairs. I took another sip.

"It was like a vision," I explained in a shaky voice. "It was like I saw what would've happened had we been the ones to move."

"Well either way, you saved Randy and the Captain's lives," Natalie said softly as she leaned forward and patted my hand.

"What I don't understand is that's the same way Gabrielle's parents were killed," Randy mused glancing at Monk. "What are the odds that the same type of accident occurring again?"

All raw emotions began surfacing as I remembered the night I got the news that my parents were killed. I'd been coming home from Randy's house, he was walking me home. I saw the police outside and everything. An officer told me that their car had gone around other cars stopped for a green light. A delivery truck had hit them, flipping them over, and a semi had hit them next. I had cried for days and weeks. Randy had offered to stay with me until I was feeling better. A few days after that I had decided to leave San Francisco and moved to New York. I knew I was trying to escape my past, but tonight was just rather eerie.

Without saying a word, I placed the cup of tea onto the coaster and got up, heading toward the kitchen. I heard Monk saying that the odds were highly remote, even astronomical. I stood over Monk's sink, hands grasping the edges as I leaned over it. My blond hair fell forward as I tried to steady myself. I sensed someone coming into the kitchen. It was Captain Stottlemeyer. He 

walked toward me, before stopping and leaning against the counter. He exhaled and began talking.

"I'm sorry about your parents," he said quietly.

I only nodded and felt tears forming in my eyes as I hugged myself. "After my parents were killed, I moved to New York to try and leave my memories behind. But after what happened earlier, it's like its haunting me. It won't let me go. Being back here is dredging up so many memories. I missed Randy all those years I was living in New York, but I was scared to contact him because I thought he'd be angry with me for leaving. Now, coming back here, seeing him again, new feelings are surfacing and I'm so confused,"

At that, the tears began streaming down my cheeks. The Captain hesitated before he stepped closer and put an arm around me, drawing me close. I pressed my face into his shirt and sobbed. I felt comfortable around him, like a father figure. Something I missed terribly.

"I highly doubt Randy is angry with you," Captain Stottlemeyer said softly. "He's happy to see you again. He talked about you a lot. Got rather annoying until I threatened to shove him in the evidence locker that his body would be found early the next morning, but he adores you a lot. I can tell. When you collapsed earlier he was in full panic. He cares about you greatly…and I can tell you love him…am I right?"

I pulled back slowly, studying Captain Stottlemeyer's expression. He wasn't stupid. I gave a slow nod.

"You need to tell him then," he said gently, giving my chin a gentle tap. "Randy come here!"

"No!" I hissed grabbing the Captain's arm. "Not yet! I will when I'm ready okay? Please don't tell anyone!"

He hesitated as Randy appeared in the doorway to the kitchen. Captain Stottlemeyer hesitated again but he nodded. Randy must've seen my eyes because he immediately became attentive.

"What's going on?" he asked looking from Captain Stottlemeyer to me.

"Gabrielle just wanted to know if I wanted some lemon in my tea," Captain Stottlemeyer said quickly. Randy looked suspicious but nodded. The Captain headed back into the living room with Monk and Natalie. Randy approached me as I quickly dried my eyes with the back of my hand and inhaled as I forced myself to look cheerful.

"Are you alright?" Randy asked carefully scrutinizing me.

I smiled and nodded as I pressed my back against the edge of the counter. "Sure. I'm just highly shaken up about what happened but that's expected,"

He still looked a bit unconvinced, but stepped closer. He leaned in slightly against the counter beside me and placed one hand on his hip, pushing back the hem of his suit jacket, exposing his badge. He propped himself up with his left arm, hand gripping the edge of the counter.

"Monk thinks there's something strange about the whole thing," Randy relayed to me. "Especially about your 'accident' and the 'accident' that happened earlier."

I nodded and tucked a few strands of blond hair behind my ear.

"I know the reunion is a few days away," Randy said. "Are you sure you still want to go?"

I nodded.

"Yes. It will help take my mind off things," I said.

"We're all going. I can keep an eye on you that way and it won't look strange," Randy said.

"Like I need a babysitter?" I teased him raising an eyebrow.

He just grinned. I had no idea things were going to get even more frightening…


	2. Bad Dog!

EMRIS

Mr. Monk and The Accident

Chapter Two-Bad Dog!

Seeing as I didn't really want to be alone that night, Monk allowed me to stay with him. I knew he had his quirks and I tried very hard to make sure that I didn't cause him to flip out. I was curled up on Monks pull out sofa bed as I watched him cleaning up a bit. My hair was pulled up into a ponytail, a few short strands hung down against my cheek. Randy had told me all about him and how he was on the hunt for the person that killed his wife Trudy. I couldn't imagine learning that someone you love was killed by a car bomb. I tilted my head to the side as he began dusting around the TV. It was around 11 pm now.

"Have you any luck finding the monster that killed Trudy?" I asked him gently and softly as I sat up and sat cross legged under the blanket and sheet. Monk stopped cleaning for a moment and then turned around to look at me.

"Not yet. You look like Trudy a bit…you and Natalie remind me of her," Monk said. I smiled at him. Monk stopped cleaning and then came over to me.

"What happened with your husband? Why is he in jail?" Monk inquired.

"Oh," I said softly and quietly. "He abused me…verbally and physically. There were a lot of times before I moved to New York, that I would spend nights with Randy."

Monk nodded. "Randy's a good guy. I can tell he really cares about you,"

I nodded and smiled. "Well, good-night Mr. Monk,"

Monk nodded as I began settling the alarm for 8:00. He smiled and then left the living room. I dozed off. For some reason, I felt safe here with Monk. I immediately fell into a relaxed sleep.

The next morning, I awoke to find Monk cleaning once again. I easily pushed off the covers and swung my legs over the side of the bed and got to my feet. I was still dressed in my clothes from yesterday. My hair was tousled though. I padded into the kitchen and took a seat at the table. 

Monk began getting some food ready. I didn't mind how he prepared it or anything I was starving anyway. The doorbell rang. I smiled at Monk and got up from the table.

"I'll get it," I offered softly as I walked toward the door. I could hear Monk putting the pull out sofa bed away and fixing the couch so it looked normal again. I easily opened the door. Natalie stood there smiling. She held up a brown paper shopping bag.

"I brought you a change of clothes," she said eagerly as she entered the apartment. I closed the door behind her. "You look my size so I think these will totally fit you."

She stepped into the kitchen. "Morning Mr. Monk,"

Monk nodded and continued to prepare breakfast. My stomach grumbled hungrily. Natalie began sifting through the bag until she pulled out a pair of jeans and a light pink peasant style blouse as well as fresh undergarments. She pushed them into my arms and ushered me into the bathroom. While I was changing, I heard the doorbell ring again and Randy and Captain Stottlemeyer's voices next. I pulled on the blouse and looked at myself in the mirror. My own blue eyes stared back at me. My cheeks were naturally rosy, giving the illusion of blush. I had small diamond stud earrings in my ears and a matching necklace around my neck. I had to admit, I didn't look bad. Natalie's clothes fit perfectly. I smoothed out the blouse and opened the bathroom door, stepping back into the hallway and walking to where everyone was gathered around. Natalie looked up and slowly broke into a grin.

"Ah ha! They fit you perfectly," she said brightly. Randy, Captain Stottlemeyer looked up as well as Monk. I saw Randy's surprised expression but he quickly recovered himself.

"So what's for breakfast?" I asked eagerly. "I'm starving."

Monk offered the Captain and Randy some food but they politely declined. I hungrily dug into it. Captain Stottlemeyer cleared his throat.

"We're going to head down to the impound lot today to find your car," he said. "Monk's coming with us as usual."

I nodded.

After a few moments, we finished our breakfast and then headed out.

We finally arrived at the impound lot. Immediately ,I recognized my blue Ford Taurus. I pointed out my car to Monk and we headed toward it. Oddly, the lot was quiet and the owner wasn't' around. I leaned against an old beat up Volkswagen as I watched Monk carefully go over the exterior of the car, then the interior. Monk found the iced tea container in the cup holders and looked up at me.

"You got this from a fast food place right?" he asked. I nodded again. He carefully sniffed it and used his pen. "There's a white substance floating in the bottom of the cup. Did you find the tea tasting funny?"

I frowned then shook my head. Realization dawned on me. "You think someone drugged me?"

"Yes," Monk said dropping the paper cup back into a plastic evidence bag that the Captain held out. "That would explain why you blacked out."

A bit of fear crept into my chest now. Who would want to do that to me? Who would want to harm me? A tingle ran down my spine which I knew had nothing to do with the cool weather. Suddenly I heard the unmistakable clicking of nails on pavement. My body tensed up as I heard growling coming from behind me. Immediately, I saw Randy, Captain Stottlemeyer and Natalie look up. Alarm and fear crept onto their faces.

"The dogs behind me right?" I asked in a nervous tone. They nodded slowly. Randy quickly moved his hand to his gun and clicked back the hammer, slowly drawing it from its holster. I slowly turned around. It was a large Rottweiler. The dogs lip was curled back, exposing white canines and incisors as it snarled and snapped its jaws. I swallowed.

"Back up slowly," Captain Stottlemeyer instructed in a quiet tone as he too, grabbed his gun. I slowly began backing up, keeping my eyes on the dog while I was doing so. The dog snapped its jaws again, clear saliva dripping from its bottom jaws. I shut my eyes tightly as I kept slowly backing up. The dog prepared to leap and I quickly covered my face protectively, but the next thing I knew, I was knocked to the ground. I prepared for the dogs teeth to sink into my arm, but it never came. I slowly opened my eyes to see Natalie and Monk helping me to my feet. I heard the dog snarling, but when I looked, the dog had Randy pinned and was snapping its jaws trying to bite at Randy's face. Already, Randy's steel grey suit sleeve was torn and shredded. I could see some scratches already forming. I went to help him, but Natalie and Monk held me back. Captain Stottlemeyer pulled out his gun and aimed it at the dog. Randy was trying to get his own gun but wasn't able to as it had been knocked from his hand and had slid a few inches away from his hand where he couldn't reach it. Captain Stottlemeyer clicked back his hammer. At the sound of that, the dog clamped its jaws on Randy's hand. He yelped and I could see warm blood flowing. Randy struggled to keep the dogs jaws away from his face. Finally, the Captain pulled the trigger and the dog went still. Randy pushed the body off of him and got to his feet. He cradled his hand against his abdomen. Four puncture wounds were clearly visible.

"Oh my God are you alright?" Natalie demanded anxiously. Monk was cringing and keeping close to me.

"I'm fine," Randy said dismissively.

"You're going to the hospital, Randy," Captain Stottlemeyer said. "You need a rabies shot."

"Randy already has rabies," Natalie teased lightly as Randy, ignoring their urgent requests to get into the car now so he could be driven to the hospital, came toward me.

"You're okay right Gab?" he asked worriedly.

I bit my lip. I was grateful for the fact that he had pushed me out of the way, but then again, seeing that only made me feel that I was close to losing him as well. That meant 3 people I loved more than life would be taken away from me and what he had done was incredibly stupid, even though he'd meant good intentions and was only protecting me. Without a word, I angrily shoved him. He looked at me startled.

"Gab--," he began but I cut him off.

"No! I appreciate you protecting me! But you could've gotten yourself killed in the interim!" I said to him.

"Gab--," he began once again but I shook my head.

"No, I can't deal with loss again!" I said and began leaving the lot, my ponytail bouncing against my back as I walked out. I stopped walking a few feet away on the corner. I stood there, trying to keep myself from exploding with emotion. I wasn't about to burst into tears right then and there and struggled to keep myself in check. I felt a breeze blowing over my back, whipping my hair forward against my throat and cheeks. I reached up to remove some strands. That's' when I sensed someone behind me. I slowly turned around and bumped into Natalie. She was looking at me with a concerned expression on her face.

"Gab? What happened? Are you alright?" she asked worriedly.

Above us dark storm clouds began rolling in. Thunder clapped in the distance. The air took on the scent of rain. Another gust of wind blew my hair back away from my face, and I felt the tears streaming down my face. At that point, the rain began pouring down drenching the both of us. My hair clung to my head and cheeks like a helmet. Rain water rolled off my face as I regarded Natalie.

"I lost my parents," I said in a shaky voice. "Seeing Randy do that…I-I couldn't bear to see someone else I love…I couldn't lose him."

Natalie's expression changed to sympathy. She wiped a damp strand of her blond hair away from her cheek.

"Gab, I haven't known Randy that long, but long enough to know that he would do anything for those he cares about," she said softly. "He wasn't thinking of his own safety when he pushed you out of the way."

"That's just it," I sobbed as my tears began mixing in with the rainwater. "If something happened to him, I don't know…"

My voice trailed off. Over Natalie's shoulder, I spied Randy and Captain Stottlemeyer watching. They too, were soaked. Realization also formed on Natalie's face but before she could say something, I turned and began walking down the hill.

I walked for a while. When I checked my watch, I realized it was several hours. Deciding that everyone was probably worried about me, I headed back to Mr. Monk's apartment. Mr. Monk was not home. I stood outside the apartment and sighed. Looks like I was stuck out here until someone came home. Suddenly, someone came up behind me and clamped a hand over my mouth to keep me from screaming. I felt the sharp tip of a knife in my back.

Without a word, the man slammed my head against the white stucco wall. I let out a moan and slumped into a heap on the floor. I began drifting in and out of consciousness before I finally slipped into the darkness.

Against the Captain's wishes, I had finally and reluctantly allowed him to drive me to the hospital to get the dog bite taken care of. I was most worried about Gabrielle. She seemed upset about something. As we were walking back to the car, I pulled Natalie aside.

"Natalie, what's wrong with Gab?" I asked her leaning in close.

Natalie just shook her head. "Randy that's something you need to talk to her about. It's not my place to tell you,"

I glanced up at Monk. Suddenly, a strange expression came over his face.

"I think we need to get back home," he said suddenly.

"Why what's wrong?" Natalie asked him. "There's nothing wrong with the apartment."

"It's not that," Monk said slowly. "I think its Gabrielle."

Without a word, I quickly pulled open the passenger side door to the Crown Vic and slipped into the seat. We all quickly got into the cars and began heading back to Monk's apartment.

When we pulled up there, an ambulance was already there. Several people gathered around as I saw a gurney being lifted from the back of the ambulance. Once the Captain put the car in park, I was already opening the door and I leapt out of the car, hurrying toward the ambulance. I showed the EMT's my badge and then I saw Gabrielle. She was sitting on the ground against the white stucco of Monks apartment complex. There was a thin trail of blood that led down the wall to the back of her head. I rushed over to one of the EMT's.

"What happened here?" I demanded anxiously as I crouched down beside Gab.

"Apparently, someone saw this young woman standing outside here when a man dressed in black came up behind her," The EMT said as he began taking blood pressure on Gab's right arm. "According to the witness, he slammed her head against the wall here."

Behind me, I heard Monk, Natalie and the Captain rushing up. I heard Natalie gasp. I gently extended my hand out and lightly tilted Gabrielle's face toward me. Her eyes seemed glazed over but then, they cleared.

"Oww," she cringed. "What happened?"

"Apparently someone banged your head against the wall," I said to her swallowing. Gabrielle's expression turned to a puzzled one.

"Who are you?" she inquired. I felt a pang in my chest as I glanced at the EMT.

"She might have minor head trauma which causes amnesia," he said. "We'll take her to the hospital to get thorough checking over. Are you her husband?"

The EMT looked at me.

Gabrielle was watching me as though she was seeing me for the first time. This was something I never wanted to see in my lifetime. I cleared my throat and prepared to respond, when the Captain stepped forward.

"Err, no. They're best friends. We're with the San Francisco Police Department," he said putting a hand on my shoulder and giving me a gentle squeeze. I couldn't take my eyes off of Gabrielle as she looked at the Captain with confusion, and Monk and Natalie.

"We'll be down shortly to the hospital. Are you taking her to the Mary J. C Pavillion?" the Captain asked the EMT. The EMT nodded and they began carefully loading Gabrielle onto the stretcher and then into the back of the ambulance. I whirled around and began storming back to the police car. The Captain came up behind me, along with Natalie and Monk.

"Randy, they would've realized you weren't married even if you told them," the Captain said reasonably, as though reading my thoughts. I stopped in front of the Crown Victoria and whirled around to face them. My own suit and tie were soaked, and damp, but I didn't care. I reached up and rubbed the back of my neck.

"I don't care," I said heatedly to the Captain. "My own best friend doesn't even remember who we are! It's like we're complete strangers to her! I want to find the son-of-a-bitch who did this to her!"

"We know Randy," Natalie said softly and kindly. "But lying would've made it worse."

"Come on let's head to the hospital and see how she's doing," the Captain interrupted me before I could even start to retort to Natalie.

Once at the hospital, we found her in Room 225. The doctor was just writing something on a clipboard. As we stepped in, the doctor looked up.

"Are you her family and husband?" the doctor asked, turning to me.

"We're best friends," I finally said thickly. "And we're all good friends. Is she alright?"

The doctor smiled and placed Gabrielle's chart at the foot of her bed.

"Well, from the force, she sustained minor head trauma, causing amnesia," the doctor said slowly. "Now we aren't sure if this is temporary or permanent."

Natalie put a hand on my back and lightly rubbed it in sympathy. Gabrielle was watching us closely.

"For now, just try and help her around, maybe surrounding her with familiar things might trigger something," the doctor said softly as she began leaving the room. I was so angry I felt like punching the wall. Natalie took a seat beside the bed and smiled at Gabrielle.

"Hi Gabrielle. I'm Natalie. This is Leeland, Adrian and Randy. We're all good friends," Natalie said forcing her tone to remain cheerful.

A pretty blond haired woman sat down and introduced herself as Natalie. Then she gestured to an older man with a mustache and graying wheat colored hair, then onto a cute tall younger man, and finally onto a middle aged man with curly dark hair.

"Do I know you all?" I asked them curiously. I reached up and felt a white gauze that was tied around my head like a bandanna.

"We're all good friends," the woman said. "But you're best friends with Randy."

"Who's Randy?" I asked tilting my head to the side.

The woman gently grabbed a hold of the younger cuter man's arm.

"Randy sit," she said to him as she got up and forced the man to sit in her seat. He reluctantly sat down and looked at me. He had an expression on his face as though someone was torturing him.

"I'm Randy," he muttered quietly. "We're best friends."

I nodded slowly. I grabbed a notepad and began taking notes on what they looked like and what their names were.

"You all seem familiar, I just can't remember," I said frowning.

The cute man completely avoided eye contact with me.

A few days later, we were able to take Gabrielle home. She still had no clue as to who we were. This was the hardest thing I ever had to do. She was staying with Monk, who oddly, didn't cringe when she gave him a hug. I volunteered to stay too, because we all knew Monk would have a hard time taking care of himself, let alone someone who didn't even remember who she was or who we were. Whatever that bastard did to her, I was surely going to make him pay. It was around 11:30 Pm that night. Monk was already asleep and Gabrielle was sleeping back on the pullout sleep sofa. I was sitting at the kitchen table, sipping some coffee trying to stay awake. I had loosened my tie and let it hang down opened against my chest. I had also taken off my suit jacket and now sat with my medium blue shirt with the sleeves rolled up to my elbows and my tie untied around my neck like a necklace. The upper button to the shirt was also undone. I suddenly heard a noise and quickly reached for my gun. There was someone approaching me from the living room. Finally the light fell across Gabrielle's form and I relaxed and put the gun away. She was dressed in a pair of grey shorts that came slightly above her knees and a matching white tank top with spaghetti shoulder straps. Her blond hair hung around her shoulders in gentle waves. The tank top and shorts clung to her body nicely as I mentally smacked myself and watched as she approached me and pulled out a chair beside me. She sat down beside me and crossed her legs. She was wearing white socks on her ankles too. Gabrielle leaned forward.

"For some reason, I feel safer around you," she said slowly. "And I can't even remember why."

I gave her a wry smile. "Probably because I'm with the police,"

Gabrielle smiled and then spoke again. "No, I don't think that's it. Strange huh? I wish I could remember things. We were best friends right?"

I nodded.

"Did we love each other?" she inquired curiously. "On any level?"

I felt that familiar pang in my chest as I shyly lowered my eyes. I pretended to be interested in the coffee cup as I carefully thought of a response.

"Well," I said slowly, still avoiding eye contact with her. "I-I cared-err, care about you greatly. We were really close during our high school and college years."

"So you didn't love me," Gabrielle said slowly.

_God Randy just admit it. Even though she won't be able to remember it,_ I thought and then shook my head. "I mean I did love you yes. I had always loved you I just never really was able to tell you that,"

Gabrielle looked thoughtful. "And I wish I could remember how I felt toward you,"

To my surprise, Gabrielle crossed her arms on top of the table and let her head rest in them. She gave me a smile before closing her eyes and dozing off. I gently put my jacket around her shoulders as I too, matched her position and dozed off.

The next morning, I awoke to feel the warm sunlight on my face. I yawned and sat up, but my body was stiff from sleeping in the position for such a long time. I blinked, becoming fully alert and wake now shaking off the grogginess. Gabrielle was still asleep. She looked so peaceful like this that I hated to disturb her and have to see her scared, alone and unsure of who she was or even who we were. I scooted my chair closer to hers and slowly extended my arm out, so that it rested against her folded one.

I put my face close to hers, only to feel my heart hammering against my chest. This was the first time I'd ever been this close to Gabrielle. She slowly opened her eyes. I smiled at her and even before I went to open my mouth to say Good-morning, she screamed and quickly backed away.

"Who are you?" Gabrielle said breathing heavily as fear crept into her expression. I quickly stood, holding my hands out in a defensive position.

"Easy Gabrielle. It's okay. You know me," I said to her as I heard a door close and then footsteps. I looked up and spied Monk entering the kitchen. Gabrielle immediately headed over to him and like stood behind him as though she was hoping Monk would protect her from me.

"What's going on?" Monk asked confused glancing from me to Gabrielle.

"He was trying cop a feel," Gabrielle said. "I don't even know who this sicko is."

Now, I've been called a few things in my life..annoying, and anything down that route, and probably a few other things that I care not to think about, but hearing Gabrielle call me a sicko was by far the worst thing and it cut through me like a knife.

"No! I was only trying to say good-morning to you," I protested.

"Yeah I bet you would've had a good morning," Gabrielle said wryly. Monk turned around to her.

"No, he's right you do know him. His name is Randy. I'm Adrian Monk. Remember you came home from the hospital with us last night," Monk said studying her.

Gabrielle's expression shifted to a frown. A little bit of realization dawned on her face.

"Oh yeah. The kind people from the hospital," she said slowly. "There's a blond woman named Natalie am I right? And a Captain?"

We nodded eagerly. Maybe her memory was coming back now.

"I'm sorry I just can't remember how we're related or anything like that or who I am. All I know is my name is Gabrielle," she said slumping into a chair. I hesitated before I took a seat beside her and gently extended my hand out to touch her arm. She twitched a bit, but allowed me to touch her.

But seeing her expression just me feel even worse. I slowly removed my hand off of her arm and stood up. I turned to Monk. I had it. I could not take anymore of this.

"Monk, tell the Captain that I'm out. I can't handle this anymore this is breaking my heart," I said to him.

Monk looked at me with sympathy and remorse.

"The Cap'n's gonna need your help," Monk said slowly. "We all do. We have to find out what happened to her and who did this to her. Not to mention, what happened to that woman in Gabs front seat."

I shook my head.

"I don't care about that now," I said. "I can't stand around and see her not even knowing who I am or now the fact that she's scared of me! Besides, the Captain never listens to my theories anyway."

Monk looked abashed. I reached around to my side and unclipped my badge and placed it onto the table and then pulled my gun out of its holster and placed that on the table beside the badge.

"Tell the Captain that I'm quitting. If I cant protect my own best friend, whose to say I will be able to protect everyone else in the city?" I said and looked at Gabrielle. It was totally breaking my heart to see her like this and I couldn't take it anymore. I turned to leave but felt a hand on my own. I turned back around to see Gabrielle standing there, with her hand over mine.

"Look," Gabrielle said. "If you've been a good cop all along, then you need to go on being one. Did something happen to your best friend?"

"In a matter of speaking," I said quietly.

"Then I don't think she would want you to quit, would she?"

I stared into Gabrielle's blue eyes. She was right of course. Sighing, I returned my badge to my belt and slid the gun back into its holster. I turned to Monk, determination coming across my face.

"Let's find this bastard," I said narrowing my eyes.


	3. A Flash of Evidence

EMRIS

Mr. Monk and The Accident

Chapter Three-A Flash of Evidence

The Captain and Natalie arrived at Monks shortly after. Thankfully, Monk didn't tell the captain what had happened. I was already embarrassed by it and I didn't want anyone else to know. Luckily Monk wasn't the type to harp on it or tease me about it. Natalie would understand though, but she would tell me that it wasn't my fault. I knew it wasn't, but I was starting to get antsy about finding who did this to Gabrielle and who had framed her earlier when she was driving here. We managed to trace the dog that had attacked me a man named Eric Harris. Now we were questioning him. Natalie stayed close to Gabrielle as she looked around, looking thoughtful. I watched her for a moment, following her with my eyes before turning the back onto the man.

"You own a black and tan Doberman don't you?" I asked him folding my arms over my chest.

"Yeah his names Razor," Eric said. "Come to think of it, I haven't seen him around this morning."

"Uh, yeah that's because my partner had to shoot him," I said irritably. "He attacked me earlier."

The man looked taken aback for a moment.

"Are you telling me you killed my dog?" he asked slowly as anger began surfacing in his expression.

"That's exactly what I'm saying, sir. Your dog attacked my partner and tried to kill him. I had no choice but to shoot," Captain Stottlemeyer said firmly.

The man was becoming irate now. Natalie nervously stood behind Monk. I glanced briefly at Gabrielle who was slowly pacing the place, as though trying to remember something. I glanced back at the man, who' taken notice of Gabrielle. The man slowly began reaching into his pocket to pull something out. The Captain and I were already on the ball, reaching for our guns from the holster. The man pulled a gun out and aimed it at Gabrielle. Quickly, I grabbed her and knocked her backward onto her back. I heard the Captain click back the hammer and the pop of his gun. I landed on top of Gabrielle. I saw her slightly bump her head but I remained hovering above her 

for a moment. I nervously swallowed as I heard the Captain and Monk calling for backup. Gabrielle's blue eyes glazed over for a moment.

"Gab?" I demanded nervously. The glazed look vanished momentarily and then she spoke.

It was as if a light bulb had gone off in my head. I stared up at Randy on top of me. His weight was more distributed around the hip area and I playfully raised an eyebrow up at him.

"Now, is this some kind of new police tactic?" I asked jokingly. "Cause if it is Randy I don't think men would like it too much…although.."

I let my voice trail off lightly as I grinned and waited for him to respond.

Randy had a surprised expression on his face. "You know me?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't I?" I asked shocked. My blond hair was fluffed around my head on the ground as I tilted my head back a bit exposing my throat to Randy. I looked at Monk, Natalie and Captain Stottlemeyer upside down. "Hel-lo. Why are you all looking at me like I've licked myself in public?"

I tucked my chin against my throat again, looking at Randy.

"And I think we'd best get up," I said.

Randy immediately blushed and scrambled off me. He helped me up but extending his hand down to me and I grabbed it. He hoisted me up and I dusted my clothes off. Once standing on my feet, I turned to the others.

"Gabrielle, do you know who you are? And who we are?" Monk asked slowly stepping closer to me. I looked at him puzzled.

"Well, let me think...of course I know who I am and who you are! Why are you asking me these questions?" I asked sounding shocked, but was chuckling.

"Because you lost your memory for a bit," Captain Stottlemeyer said quietly. "When you went back to Monk's apartment the other day, do you remember what happened?"

I frowned as I began thinking.

"Yeah some man grabbed me and banged my head into the wall," I said. "That's the last thing I remember."

"Her memory came back," Natalie said cheerfully.

"I think we concluded that," Captain Stottlemeyer said lightly winking at Natalie before turning his attention onto me. "It's good to have you back."

He lightly reached out and tapped me under my chin before giving Randy's shoulder a squeeze. Natalie hugged me tightly. I returned the hug before, much to my shock, Monk stepped forward. He seemed to hesitate but I hugged him. I felt him tense up a bit and awkwardly pat me on the back, but he released me. The rest of the police backup had come and were now taking care of a man's body that was lying on the ground. We began walking back toward the car. I began slowly walking back and walked alongside Randy. He awkwardly stuffed his hands into his pocket and glanced at me.

"It's good to have you back," he said smiling and lightly shoved me.

I looked at him confused before leaning in close.

"Besides, I know you weren't going to do anything to me this morning," I whispered grinning at him. "I just couldn't help myself. I thought you were going to do something, yet I couldn't stop myself from not acting as though you were some kind of leper."

Randy nodded and avoided eye contact.

"It's okay. I'm just glad to have you back to normal…err, normal-ish," he joked.

I playfully shoved him back.

He suddenly turned shy and serious. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Um, do you remember me saying anything strange and unusual last night or anything? I-I mean I know you didn't' know who I was a few hours ago, but…yeah," he inquired.

I frowned and tried to think.

"Nope. Nothing. Should I remember? Was it important?" I asked him.

I saw Randy swallow hard, causing his Adams apple to move. He forced a smile on his face.

"No," he said. "Come on."

I followed him curiously, knowing full well something was eating at him.

Back at Monk's apartment, we all sat around, trying to figure out what was going on. Monk already concluded that's someone had drugged me and framed me. But then the accident involving the semi truck, that was way too coincidental to be just an ordinary every day accident. It was the same way my parents had been killed. I was sitting on the couch next to Captain 

Stottlemeyer. Randy was sitting on the chair. Natalie was preparing some hot coffee and Monk was sitting in the other chair. On the table beside the chair was a picture of Trudy smiling. Suddenly, I felt a ice cold feeling wash over me. I felt a tingle running down my spine. I turned to Monk.

"Adrian, do you still keep my pillow in that zipper bag in the closet?" I asked him, in a soft voice that I didn't recognize.

All eyes snapped to me in shock and surprise.

Monk froze and looked at me. "What did you say?"

The ice cold feeling vanished and I shook my head. "Huh? Nothing why?" I asked in my normal voice.

"You just asked Monk if he still kept your pillow in a zipper bag in the closet," Randy said slowly with a shocked expression on his face. I looked at them puzzled.

"I did?" I asked curiously.

Monk stepped forward and crouched down in front of me. He sat on the edge of the coffee table and leaned forward, letting his elbows rest on this thighs and he clasped his hands over his knees. His chocolate brown eyes were misting over with tears.

"Trudy?" he asked quietly.

I looked at him directly. The chill entered my body again.

"You can't really still smell me on that can you?" I asked again in that soft voice which I didn't know. Monks face drained of all color. Natalie gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. Randy was frozen and so was the Captain. Monk's eyes clouded over more with tears.

He gently reached forward and took my face in his hands. I moved my eyes onto Randy Disher now.

"Lieutenant Disher? If you love Gabrielle like I know you do, tell her," I said in the same soft voice. I gently pulled my face from Adrians' hands. "Listen. All of you. Gabrielle is in grave danger. The same person that killed me, also killed her parents."

"What? Trudy? What are you talking about?" Adrian demanded.

I slowly stood up and began walking toward Lieutenant Disher before turning around and facing everyone.

"I know you've been hunting for my killer, Adrian. It's the same person that killed Gabrielle's parents, and he's got friends who are trying to scare her off. That's why he staged the accident again," I said in that sweet voice.

Natalie looked completely shocked and pale. Captain Stottlemeyer was also stunned as he and Natalie watched closely.

"But why?" Adrian pressed.

I took my eyes off of Natalie and the Captain and moved them onto Adrian.

"Because Gabrielle's parents had gotten too close to something. He believes that Gabrielle knows what her parents know and he's right. So he's going to try and kill her, to finish the job he started. See, he had no idea Gabrielle was even around because she had spent that night with Lieutenant Disher. Now he knows and wants to kill her," I said again. "Make sure you protect her at all costs."

I stepped toward Adrian and put a hand on the side of his face before the chill vanished from my body and I dropped to my knees, feeling weak and drained. Mr. Monk gently took my shoulders.

"Trudy?" he asked again.

I looked at him. "I think she's gone. Whenever she's around, I get a chill. I think she's trying to help us, Mr. Monk,"

I could see that Monk was fighting emotions.

"Gabrielle, are you toying with Monk? Playing with his emotions?" Captain Stottlemeyer inquired in a suspicious tone. I moved my eyes onto him and shook my head.

"No! I would never play with someone's feelings!" I said outraged. "That's just sick and twisted!"

"Captain she would never do that," I heard Randy's voice interrupt shortly.

"Captain I think she's telling the truth," Monk said. "I never told anyone about the pillow in the Ziploc bag in the closet. How would she know?"

"So what now? Trudy's spirit has come back to help us out and she's speaking through Gabrielle?" Captain Stottlemeyer demanded.

"What else would it be?" Natalie asked. "Gabrielle, do you know what your parents did for a living?"

"Of course," I said automatically. "They worked in a laboratory called Glo Tech Labs just outside of San Francisco."

I had borrowed Randy's laptop as we sat around his desk at the police station. I was sitting in Randy's chair, typing on the computer. Randy was hovering behind me , leaning over my shoulder. Monk was leaning against the desk, while Natalie was sitting in one of the chairs. Captain Stottlemeyer was leaning against the other desk. I typed in the name of the lab. Immediately, a newspaper clipping showed up and filled the screen. I read the headline aloud to the Captain, Natalie and Monk.

"_Lab Explodes, 9 People Die in Firey Blaze,_" I said slowly. I scrolled down a bit and began reading the article:

"_On August 12__th__, 1974, Glo Tech Labs had mysteriously exploded around 3 O clock in the morning. When police arrived, the lab was already ablaze, and the flames were shooting out the windows. Nine people died in that fire. Police still can't find any evidence as to why the lab itself exploded. Apparently, these labs were behind several secret experiments and testing on occasion. Some believe that the explosion was a sort of protest from animal activists but again police had found no evidence of arsen. The nine bodies had been identified as Christopher Anderson, Embeth Williams, Rick and Lily Francis, Jonathan DeLove, Brittany Morris, Lorraine and Daniel Weston and Sara Embers."_

I felt my whole body shaking violently now. When I'd stopped reading, everyone was silent. I tore my eyes off of the screen and sneaked a peek at Monk and then raised my eyes to Randy's face.

"The police told me my parents were killed in a car accident," I said in a shaky voice. "Now apparently they died in a lab fire?"

"I think its about time to do some research. Give me the names again and we'll find out if anyone has living relatives that can shine some light on what exactly your parents were doing in that lab," Captain Stottlemeyer said. "And who that police officer was that told you about the accident. Do you remember his name?"

I frowned deep in thought. "Officer Michael Davis,"

Randy gently typed in the name, leaning over me and a profile came up.

"Here he is," Randy said. "Officer Michael Davis. San Francisco Police Department, married, two children. Wife, Amanda, retired back in 1990 for reasons unknown. He was only 32 when he retired. That doesn't sound normal," Randy said raising his eyes to meet mine before he looked at Captain Stottlemeyer.

"Does it give his address?" Monk asked.

"Yeah 1034 Richter Road,"

My breathing sped up a bit as realization dawned on me. "That's where I woke up," I whispered. We all looked at each other and then decided to pay this officer a visit.

1034 RICHTER ROAD

DAVIS RESIDENCE

We pulled up in front of the two story colonial style house. We climbed out of the cars and began heading up the driveway. Standing on the WELCOME mat, Captain Stottlemeyer rang the doorbell. Randy ran a finger under his nose before placing his hands on his hips, pulling back the hem of his steel colored suit jacket, exposing his badge and gun. Captain Stottlemeyer cleared his throat. I was standing behind Randy, while Monk and Natalie were gathered around me. Shortly, the door opened and man answered the door. He was around fifty years old, with graying dark brown hair. He had a beer belly and was wearing a grey tee shirt over a pair of hole filled jeans.

"Are you Michael Davis?" Captain Stottlemeyer asked him.

"Yeah. Who wants to know?" the man responded gruffly.

"San Francisco Police Department," Randy responded as he showed him his badge. Captain Stottlemeyer did the same. I glanced at Monk. He adjusted his shoulder blades before looking at the man. "Can we talk to you about the car accident that happened 18 years ago?"

The man's facial expression remained the same. He held the door opened without saying a word. We entered the house. It smelled of smoke and beer. As we entered the living room, there were a few beer scattered cans on the tables. He offered us a seat, but naturally Monk declined and remained standing. The man plopped down into an oversized chair and regarded us. His dark eyes moved from Randy, to Captain Stottlemeyer, to Natalie, onto Monk and finally onto me. I was sitting in the chair across from him.

"Well obviously I am Michael Davis," the man said. "What do you want to know?"

The man moved his eyes off me and onto Randy and the Captain.

"Do you remember telling a 16 year old girl named Gabrielle Weston, that her parents were killed in a car accident?" Randy demanded.

"Maybe," Michael said coyly. "What's it to ya?"

"We just found out today that her parents actually died in a lab fire," Captain Stottlemeyer said shortly. "We'd like to know why you lied."

The man just shrugged lazily.

"Perhaps I was misinformed," he said noncommittally.

"Or perhaps there's another reason," I chimed in narrowing my eyes.

The man's eyes landed on me now. It looked as though he was struggling to remember, but then the light bulb went off in his head.

"So this is little Miss Weston all grown up eh?" he said slowly, as he looked me up and down. "Nice piece you grew up to be, honey."

I bristled. He leaned forward and placed a hand on my knee.

"Why all the worry about how your parents croaked? I'm sure all this worrying is going to cause your pretty little head to explode eh? Why don't you relax? I can help," he smirked as he slowly inched his hand up my thigh until I slapped it away and glared at him.

"Touch me again, and watch where my foot goes," I said sharply to him. He got up from the chair and grabbed me roughly by the arm, hoisting me to my feet. Immediately, Randy and Captain Stottlemeyer were on their feet.

"Don't you dare touch her," Randy snarled at the man, reaching for his gun.

I glared at Michael as he moved his face closer to me. "Miss Weston, you're tangling with the wrong cord. Let it go,"

"Is that a threat?" I challenged him. "And I won't let it go because my parents died and no one told me the truth."

"Darling, the truth will only cause you your life…let it go," Michael repeated as he raised his other hand and went to touch me inappropriately, but Randy quickly stepped in front of me and narrowed his eyes at Michael.

"I told you, don't you touch her," he snapped.

"Mr. Davis," Monk suddenly chimed in. We all briefly forgot what was happening and looked at him. "Is that your medication on the kitchen counter?"

"Yeah why?"

"It's called Ambien. That's a sleep aide is it not?" he pressed him.

"Yes it is, Mr. Monk," Natalie offered.

"Can you explain how it got into the iced tea that Gabrielle had bought?" he inquired.

We looked at him startled.

"No I can't can you?" Mr. David retorted as he still was holding my arm rather hard.

"Yes, I can. I think you drugged Gabrielle and framed her," he said slowly. "You killed that woman and dumped her in the front seat of Gabrielle's car, making it look like she murdered her, but it was really you."

"That's absurd. Why would I do that?" Mr. David snorted.

"Because you were involved in Gabrielle's parents' death and you in fact lied to her," Monk continued. "But the only thing I don't know yet is how that woman is tied to Gabrielle and _why _you did it in the first place."

"Well, when you figure it out, come back," Mr. Davis snapped as he roughly shoved me and I bumped into Monk. My arm had finger imprints from where he grabbed me. Randy was glowering at the man, waiting for a chance to pounce on him. Captain Stottlemeyer put a hand on Randy's shoulder, causing him to jump from being startled. "Now all of you get the hell out of my home."

He ushered us out and slammed the door in our faces. We began heading back toward the cars. Randy protectively came to my side and glanced back over his shoulder, as though saying "Ha ha". We reached the cars and I leaned against the dark blue unmarked Crown Victoria. I folded my arms over my chest. Randy leaned against the car beside me. Captain Stottlemeyer opened the front driver's side door and stood behind it, letting his arms rest over the top. Natalie and Monk stood in front of us.

"Do you really think that's what happened, Monk?" Randy asked him.

"I'm sure of it," Monk said eagerly. "But the only thing that bothers me is why he killed your parents Gabrielle 18 years ago, and why he killed that woman earlier. He drugged you and framed you, but why as well. There's just something's that aren't adding up. I mean if he wanted to kill your parents, why didn't he just tell you they died in a fire without going into specifics?"

"Maybe because then she'd want to know the details?" Randy offered curiously, also folding his arms over his chest. His tie flapped over his shoulder as a breeze came along and picked it up.

"I think so," Monk said slowly. "I mean he probably figured a sixteen year old wouldn't bother searching the truth out. Since he was a cop on duty then, he knew she'd probably believe a police officer. Who would ever think that a cop would lie? Now that she's older, she's more of a threat."

"I want to know _why _my parents were killed," I said firmly. "I don't care what it takes."

Randy leaned into me and put his face close to mine. "Even if it means losing your life?"

I leaned into him and also put my face close to his. "I think he was just bluffing. I have a right to know why my parents died,"

"Either way, I think we need to find out who this woman was, what her name was, and then maybe we'll come up with some kind of connection," Captain Stottlemeyer said. I nodded and climbed into the police car. Randy and Monk began talking for a few moments as Captain Stottlemeyer climbed into the driver's side seat and closed his door. I leaned forward.

"What are those two talking about?" I mused shrewdly.

"I have no idea," Captain Stottlemeyer said.

I pulled Monk aside.

"Monk," I said keeping my voice down. "No matter what Gabrielle says, do not let her do any more digging about her parents' past. I don't have a good feeling about this. I will seriously shoot you if anything happens to her."

"Randy, I think her parents were involved with illegal testing and experimenting. But why I don't know. You heard Trudy say that they were all connected. The same man that murdered her also murdered Gabrielle's parents," Monk said. "So something major must've went down and that's why Officer Davis killed her parents, and then lied to Gabrielle about their cause of death,"

"I don't care," I said firmly. "Just promise me that you will NOT let her do anymore digging and that you'll drop it too or I swear I will seriously shoot you."

Monk hesitated for a moment before nodding slowly.

I nodded and patted him on the shoulder before turning and heading back into the car. I slipped into the passenger seat and closed my door. Gabrielle leaned forward in the space between the front seats.

"Whatcha talking about?" she asked in that annoyingly sweet voice she uses when she wants to get you to talk.

"Nothing," I responded as I watched Monk and Natalie get into the Jeep and pull away. The Captain started the car and followed them closely behind.

I glanced into the rearview mirror at her. She had the smug look on her face.

I glanced out the window of the car. We arrived back at Monks apartment. Natalie said she had to pick up Julie and then left me alone with Mr. Monk. I found him in the kitchen. I walked up to him.

"Hey Monk," I said cheerfully. "By the way, what did you and Randy talk about?"

"Oh," Monk said as he placed the dishes in order. "I can't tell you I'm sorry."

"Please?" I pleaded with him as I stepped in front of him. "It would mean a lot to me if I knew. Randy and I never kept secrets from one another. He wouldn't mind you telling me."

"Actually, I think he would," Monk said.

"I don't think that officer was telling us the whole truth," I said. "I think he knows something."

"He does," Monk said without thinking. "But I can't work on the case anymore because Randy will kill me if anything happens to you."

I raised an eyebrow. "Please Mr. Monk. My parents were killed and I don't even know why. Surely you feel the same way about Trudy right?"

He faltered and eventually nodded. "Alright then. Come on,"

I eagerly followed him as he began leading me out of his apartment.


	4. Kidnapped!

EMRIS

Mr. Monk And The Accident

Chapter Four-Kidnapped

I was sitting at home, watching TV. I trusted Monk not to let Gabrielle get involved, or even get himself involved. Something was just telling me that this was bigger than we thought it was. I checked my watch. It was around 12 AM. I ended up dozing off there on the couch.

The next morning I woke up to warm sunshine on my face. I yawned and got up, only to find a message on my answering machine. I hit the play button. A few seconds later I heard the beep, and then Gabrielle's frantic voice coming over the line.

"_Randy, it's me. Mr. Monk and I have staked out Davis' house. We're following him into the wooded area. I think he knows we're following him. I'm scared. Monk's okay and so am I but…"_

Her voice was cut off when I heard the rustling of branches, the snap of a twig and then the cock of a gun hammer. I heard Gabrielle gasp and the drop of the phone on the ground. I heard Michael's angry and cold voice…then the 'pop' of the gun. Gabrielle screamed…the phone went dead.

I don't even remember Captain Stottlemeyer calling me to tell me that they have found a body in the wooded section. They had found two actually. He picked me up and we headed to the same area we had been in yesterday, in front of Michael Davis' house. There were other police officers staked out in front of the wooded section across the street from the Davis house. A coroner van was already there. Captain Stottlemeyer and I climbed out just as the coroners were wheeling two bodies out on a gurney. They were in the black body bags. My heart hammered in my chest and my stomach was heaving. One of the coroner's looked up.

"We need you to identify the bodies," he said as they stopped in front of us. Captain Stottlemeyer stood beside one, while I slowly made my way over to the second. I looked at the Captain. I could see he was struggling not to show his emotions. I felt my whole body shaking as I tenderly placed my hand on the bag and grabbed the zipper, but I didn't pull it back. My hands were shaking so badly, I couldn't grip the zipper properly. Captain Stottlemeyer was also hesitating. I finally went for it and un-zippered the bag. I easily pulled the edges apart and looked in at the blond haired body.

I lifted a wrist to my nose and spun away from it. I tried to keep my composure but I was failing miserably.

"Randy? Son are you alright?" I heard Captain Stottlemeyer's voice. I spun back around and zippered up the bag.

"It's not her," I said quickly as the coroner's began loading the body into the back of the van. "And that's' probably not Monk."

The Captain looked puzzled and opened the second body bag. Sure enough, it wasn't Monk either. The coroner's loaded the bodies into the van. Captain Stottlemeyer let out a breath of relief and his color began coming back into his face.

"Jesus," he breathed. "That was something I never want to have to do again. But that means then they're still alive."

I nodded, feeling my body still shake violently from relief. Suddenly, we heard the bushes behind us rustle. Immediately, we spun around, guns drawn. We watched as the man stepped forward. It was Monk. His clothes were dirty and his face had dirt smudges on them. He looked completely dazed as his eyes focused on us. We immediately lowered our guns and rushed over to him.

"Christ Monk! What happened to you! Where's Gabrielle?" Captain Stottlemeyer asked as he helped Monk over to the police car and let him sit in the passenger seat.

"I don't know," Monk said his voice dry and course. "Davis appeared with a gun, catching us off guard. Two hikers had also stumbled onto us and he shot them. Before anything else, someone came up behind me and knocked me out. I just woke up now."

He rubbed the back of his head.

"I think Davis kidnapped Gabrielle," Monk said frowning. "But I don't know where they are. Randy I'm so sorry. I didn't want this to happen. It's my fault. I let her talk me into this…she even guilt tripped me…my God…"

"I trusted you Monk," I said angrily. "I told you if anything happened to her I would shoot you."

Monk cringed. "Just make it fast a-and in a non vital part of my body…but you've gotta make it even,"

"Enough," Captain Stottlemeyer broke in. "Monk, did you hear anything that might help us locate Gabrielle?"

Monk frowned as he was deep in thought.

"Before I blacked out I heard Davis say, "You can be with your parents and you get to join them,"

Captain Stottlemeyer glanced at me.

"That means he's going to kill her," he said gravely. "We don't have much time."

"I-I don't think so," Monk said slowly. "I mean there's two parts to that sentence. Where did her parents die? The lab right? He probably took her to the Glo Tech labs! And yes he's probably going to kill her."

"He's not the only one committing murder tonight," I said dryly as I called Natalie to let her know what had happened, but I told her that she was to stay there, that Monk, the Captain and I would handle it. We climbed into the car and headed off to the old ruins of the lab.

Davis shoved me roughly into the old charred remains of the lab. The walls were thick and peeling off with black charred remains. The place smelled of burnt flesh and God knows what else. He led me into a room and shoved me to the floor. He tied my wrists together as well as my ankles and then slipped a gag into my mouth.

"Well you pretty little wench, you will learn the truth about your parents, then you will be joining them…isn't that sweet? A family reunion," Davis smirked.

I glared at him. I had a bleeding gash on my forehead that slowly trickled blood down my temple. My hair had bits of twigs and leaves sticking out of it. I had hope that Mr. Monk was alright. Davis began speaking.

"Your parents were ordered to create the ultimate biological weapon. Now, my boss wanted it done at a certain time frame but your parents were taking their sweet time. They were paid top dollar really. Once the weapon was made, they began having second thoughts and threatened to go public with what was going on. Naturally, my boss and I couldn't have that now. So I set up the explosion to happen. They went BOOM. As you might've guessed, I was the one working at the fast food place. I drugged you and caused you to fall asleep at the wheel, hence you ending up in a ditch. Now that lovely lady you killed was named Amber Weston. She was your aunt from your father's side of course. She found out what had happened so I tracked her down and 

killed her, dumping her in your front seat to make it look like you killed her. I staged the accident, to scare you off, but of course you didn't take the hint. It will be days before they find your friend Monk. By then, he'll be so dehydrated and sick he won't be able to remember what happened and you m'dear, will be dead. Incase you hadn't figure it out, I can't have any of the Weston family alive because they're too damn smart! I can't have you poking around!"

Tears began forming. I never got the chance to tell Randy how I felt about him. I'd never see him again, or any of them. A few tears spilled over and streaked down my cheeks.

"Aww look she's crying," Davis said mockingly. "Why are you sad when you're going to be joining your mommy and daddy?"

He clicked back the hammer of his pistol and pressed the nozzle against my forehead. I shut my eyes, sobbing uncontrollably. I heard the 'pop' of the gun go off.

I realized I was still breathing. I heard a scuffling in front of me and slowly opened my eyes. I saw the Captain standing over Michael's body. Monk was standing behind them in the doorway. Randy immediately stepped over Michael's body and crouched down in front of me.

"Are you okay?" he demanded as he easily slipped the gag out of my mouth. My whole body shook so violently, it felt as though I was sitting outside in Antarctica. My hair fell over my face as Randy began working at the knots around my wrists and ankles. Once I was free, he helped me to my feet. Without a word, I stepped forward and threw my arms around him, hugging him tightly, and pressing my face into his shoulder, sobbing hysterically. I felt him lean into my embrace and wrap his arms around me tightly as well, burying his face into my blond hair. After a few moments, I released Randy and turned to Monk, glad that he was alright. I gave him a hug. Oddly, he stiffened but didn't cringe or push me a way.

I saw Randy's relieved expression quickly change to annoyance and anger.

"You could've been killed!" he said angrily. "I made Monk promise not to go through with the investigation since Davis was a nutball! What if something had happened to either of you?"

I lowered my head and sighed.

"Randy, don't be mad at Monk okay? It was all my idea. But I have the right to know what had happened to my parents…and I found out," I said pleadingly.

"Yeah but you were damn lucky Monk figured out where he was keeping you or else you wouldn't be here right now," Randy said firmly and irritably. I knew Randy was upset with me and I didn't blame him one bit.

"Alright. Let's all head back home now," Captain Stottlemeyer said slowly. "We're all very relieved that Gabrielle's alive and so is Monk."

Randy gave me a disapproving look before following after the Captain. I put a hand on Monk's shoulder before Natalie and I brought up the rear.

"Don't worry. Things'll be okay," Natalie said reassuringly as she put her arm around my shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. I looked at her wanly and gave her a wry smile.

We headed back to Monk's apartment, where I relayed what Davis had told me. When I was finished, Monk looked puzzled.

"Trudy said that the death of your parents and her were connected…so how would that be?"

"That's right," Randy offered then must've remembered he was mad at me and turned his attention onto Monk.

"I don't think Davis was the end," Monk said slowly. "I think there's someone else out there with more information."

"So Gabrielle could still be in danger?" Randy asked quickly.

Monk nodded. "It's possible."

I sighed and turned my attention onto Natalie. She gave me a faint smile before patting my arm. She stood up and stretched.

"I've gotta pick up Julie from her sleep over," Natalie relayed to everyone. "Please call me if anything should come up."

Natalie headed out and gently closed the door behind her.

Captain Stottlemeyer cleared his throat. "I'm going to go pick up some food because I know Monk and Gab are probably starving. I'll be right back,"

He left, following Natalie. This left me, Monk and Randy behind in the apartment. Monk cleared his throat and got up.

"I think I'm going to tidy up in the bathroom," he announced and headed out of the kitchen. Randy was sitting at the kitchen table, staring at a cup of coffee in front of him. His expression was mixed with emotions-relief, anger and fear. I slowly got up and headed toward him, taking tentative steps like someone that was walking on broken glass. I reached the table and sat down beside him. I stretched my arms out in front of me on the table and pretended to be interested in them. Finally I began speaking to Randy.

"Randy I'm sorry," I apologized quietly. "But I wanted to find out what really happened to my parents."

Randy avoided looking at me.

"I understand that Gab…but at the same time, you put your life in danger as well as Monks. Why didn't you just come to me in the first place?" he asked, finally raising his eyes to meet mine.

"Why?" I asked incredulously raising an eyebrow. "Because you would've never let me! You would've said no."

"Damn right! I would've said no! Obviously we're dealing with something that's way over our heads here!" he said firmly. "You can't go being Don Juan every time!"

I got up angrily and headed toward the sink. I stood in front of it and gripped the edge with both hands, leaning over it slightly. My blond hair fell gently over my shoulders. I shut my eyes and focused on breathing normally. He didn't understand. Randy didn't have his parents murdered and then had their murder covered up by the same people who murdered them in the first place. I sensed him behind me. I heard him exhale.

"Gab--," he began quietly but I turned around to face him.

"You don't know what it's like! Your parents were not murdered in cold blood! Then, you weren't lied to by someone who you normally like to trust! What's more, he was involved with your parent's murder!" I said heatedly as tears began forming.

Randy studied me for a moment. His expression softened greatly. He took a moment before responding.

"I know Gab. You're right. But I don't want to see you end up dying on me or ending up like your parents," he said quietly.

Now, it was my turn. My expression softened as well.

"I won't. I promise," I said softly and gently.

We stared at one another for a bit before Randy raised his hand and gently swept a few strands of my blond hair away from my eyes. I felt the heat rising in my cheeks from his touch. Randy suddenly became embarrassed and quickly dropped his hand, clearing his throat. He went to say something and then turn to leave but I stepped forward. I swung my arms around his neck and pulled him tightly against me. My chin rested on his shoulder. I shut my eyes and felt his own arms slowly circling me, leaning into my embrace.

We just held onto each other for a few moments before Randy whispered something into my ear.

"Remember when I asked you if you remembered anything important the night that you freaked out after you had the amnesia at Monk's apartment? When you thought I was trying to get readily 'familiar' with you that morning?"

"Yes, what about it?" I whispered back, not wanting to ruin the moment but wanted to know what he was going to tell me.

Randy hesitated before he slowly pulled back, but he shyly kept his face close to the side of mine.

"Well, you had asked if we loved each other as best friends…and I had said that I had always loved you," he said quietly.

It took a moment for this to sink in but I gently pulled back, forcing Randy to look at me.

"What are you saying?" I asked curiously as my heart hammered in my chest. Joy and disbelief filled my chest. It was something I never thought I would hear him say.

Randy inhaled and then exhaled before responding.

"I'm saying that I-I'm in love with you," he finally said.

I grinned and happily hugged him again.

"I am to," I said quietly, letting my cheek press against the front of his soft blue shirt. Randy let out a breath that sounded like relief. We pulled apart and then, Randy began slowly leaning in. I shut my eyes. My heart pounded in my chest. My whole body felt as though it was touched by electricity. This was a little strange, but wonderful at the same time. I felt his hand on the side of my face, then his lips just barely grazed mine when there was a loud bang and crash like something being thrown into the window from somewhere in the apartment. We jumped apart and looked in the direction of the noise. Monk appeared looking rather ghostly white. He was holding a brick and a note tied to it. Immediately, Randy stepped forward and grabbed the note.

I stood beside him and peered over his elbow to read it:

**SHE IS DEAD**


	5. Panic Attack!

EMRIS

Mr. Monk and the Accident

Chapter Five-Panic Attack

I glanced up at Randy. His features were twisted in an expression of anger, rage and fear combined. He crumpled the piece of paper up and tossed it into the trash bin next to the counter.

"Obviously this is meant to be a scare," Randy said angrily.

"Well, it's serious, Randy," Monk stated gravely. "Whoever this is wants Gabrielle dead. Right now, she's not to be left alone at any given point. This person might try and kill her."

Randy angrily sighed and spun away, putting a hand to his forehead before running his fingers through his golden hair. He faced Monk.

"Is there anyway, you saw the car or person who tossed the brick into the window?" he asked with a touch of hopefulness.

Monk hesitated for a moment before shaking his head.

"No sorry. I was in the kitchen tidying up the cupboards. My back was to the window. All I heard was the screeching of tires. There's no way I would be able to tell what kind of car that way just based on that," Monk said apologetically.

I slumped into the seat at the kitchen table and buried my head into my arms. I welcomed the soft darkness before I sensed someone sitting beside me. I looked up. It was Monk.

"Don't worry. We're not going to let anything happen to you," Monk said softly. "I'm going to find out who is doing this and put a stop to it."

I gave him a sheepish, hopeful smile before I leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He seemed a bit uneasy but didn't attempt to wipe the kiss off. I got up and gently placed my palm flat against Randy's chest before heading into Monk's bathroom. I closed the door behind me and pressed my back against it, slumping down into a heap and I burst into tears. I drew my 

knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. I sobbed long and hard. The truth was I was terrified. I didn't know what was going on and I wished none of this ever happened. I wished my parents were alive, I wished things were different.

After a few moments I stopped sobbing and decided to take a nice hot bath. I filled the tub up with hot water and undressed. I slipped into the tub and sighed in relief as the hot water rushed over me. I had pinned my blond hair up into a bun, causing a few strands to come undone and get damp from the water, as they clung to my neck. I leaned against the back of the tub and turned my head to the left. I closed my eyes and just got lost in my thoughts.

_I dreamed that Randy and I were driving in a car. We were driving along one of the dirt roads that led to up to Northern California. It was dusk and the sky was an awful orange color, mixed with a blood red. The moon was clearly visible, but it too looked threatening and evil against the background. As we rounded the corner, something huge jumped out in front of us. Randy slammed on the breaks. The car screeched to a stop and spun around twice, before flipping down the embankments on the side. The car rolled over a few times before coming to a stop on its roof. All four tires were pointed up at the sky, still spinning. I was sitting upside down, my hair dangling. A bloodied gash was on my forehead as I struggled to unclasp the seatbelt. Once that was done, I dropped to the ceiling on my hands and knees. Randy was not in the car. The windshield was broken and gone. Crawling out on my hands and knees, I carefully emerged from the car and stood on wobbly legs._

"_Randy!" I screamed as I looked around. There was debris from the car itself, among broken branches, dead leaves and rocks. "Randy!" I screamed again._

_Finally I spied him. He was lying on his back. His suit was dirt smudged and one arm was draped over his stomach, the other was stretched out. Worried, I rushed to him and dropped to my hands and knees beside him. He had a large wound on the temple which was bleeding. I put both palms flat against his chest and gently shook him._

"_Randy! My God are you alright!" I cried in an anxious tone. He didn't stir. "Randy!" I shouted again shaking him more. Again he didn't stir. Panicked, I checked his pulse. He didn't have one. He was dead. Suddenly, something huge grabbed me and a lock of my blond hair and began pulling me backwards through the mud. I kicked my legs violently and kept screaming. All I could see was a darkened shadow of a man pulling me like a piece of luggage. I screamed again._

I felt the man's hands around my shoulders, pinning me down underneath the water. I screamed, only to take in a bit of the bathwater. I opened my eyes and spied a blurry outline of someone above me. I thrashed and tried to get him to stop holding me down. Finally he released me and I shot up like a rocket, water dripping off my face and causing my hair to become soaked. I quickly wiped my eyes and stared into the face of a concerned and worried Randy.

He was holding up a large white towel. I quickly grabbed it and wrapped it around me. He helped me out of the tub before I just slumped into his arms pressing my face into his chest. I pulled the towel around me tighter.

"Gab are you alright? Monk and I heard you screaming," Randy asked worriedly as he put his arms around me. I didn't even talk. Randy easily steered me out of the bathroom and into the living room. Monk was looking at me worriedly.

"Is she alright?" Monk asked Randy with a anxious expression.

"I don't know she didn't talk yet," Randy said as he sat me down on the couch. I quickly hugged the towel around me even more and sat shivering. Randy crouched down in front of me and placed his hands on either side of my thighs. He stared up into my face.

"Gab what happened?" Randy pressed again.

"I had the most horrible dream," I said keeping my eyes on his blue tie. "I dreamed that we, you and I, were driving along a back road up to Northern California. Something huge jumped out in front of us and we veered off the road, flipping over. You must've been tossed out and when I found you, you were d-dead. Then this person began dragging me away."

I swallowed as I choked out thickly the words just before the last seven… when I had said that Randy was dead. I slowly raised my eyes to meet Randy's blue ones. His expression softened.

"Gabs, it was only a dream. Nothing's going to happen to me," he said softly as he raised a hand and smoothed back some of the damp strands that hung down against my cheeks. Monk was nervous and I figured it was because A-I was naked under the towel and B-there was water dripping onto his couch from my hair.

"You don't know that! Whoever this person is, is truly sick! He already kidnapped me once! And whoever is working for this 'person' or group, is still after me to kill me!" I said forcefully and frightened.

Randy gently put a hand on my arm, which was resting on my thigh.

"Gabs, I'm not going to let anything happen to you alright? None of us is going to. It was only a dream, which was probably brought on by what's been happening. It's nothing to worry about alright?" Randy said in a soothing tone.

It took me a moment to realize what had happened.

"How'd you get into the bathroom? I'd locked the door," I said curiously.

"I rammed my shoulder against it," Randy said giving Monk and apologetic look. "Monk I'll pay to get the lock fixed."

Monk waved a hand dismissively and smiled at me.

Feeling a bit relieved, I stood up and headed back into the bathroom to get dressed. I pulled on a pair of sweat pants and a tank top. My hair now hung down against my shoulders in damp strands. When I returned, Monk was not there, but Randy was.

"Where'd Monk go?" I asked him, plopping down on the couch and tucking one leg beneath me.

"He needed to get Natalie to get him a new couch," Randy's lip twitched. I grinned and shook my head in amusement and affection. Randy came and sat down beside me. I scooted closer to him, snuggling up against him as his arm draped over the back of the couch. My head was resting on his chest under his arm. I stared at Monk's blank TV screen. For the few moments, I enjoyed listening to Randy's heartbeat and steady breathing. At that point, I gently closed my eyes and just stayed like that.

I felt Randy's arm slowly lower onto me. I felt a smile forming and tilted my face up toward his. His arm was resting over my right ribs. I felt him gently kiss the top of my head.

"I wish this never happened," I said quietly returning to stare at the TV.

"What never happened?" Randy inquired.

"My parents dying and everything else that followed," I muttered.

Randy was silent.

"What about us? Do you wish that never happened?" he asked quietly.

Immediately, I turned my face up to meet his with a shocked expression.

"Of course not! Not us! I mean all the fear and everything following that police officer kidnapping me! The whole 'protecting' me from the bad guys thing," I said shocked. "Why on earth would you even think that's what I meant?"

Randy gave a sheepish and wan smile to me.

"I'm sorry. I guess I'm just nervous that you'd…well, have second thoughts about us," he finished lamely.

This time, I sat up more looking at him intently.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked now, my attention alert.

Randy smiled. "I just mean if you were not ready to move to the next level. If it would be a bit strange for you,"

I saw him blush slightly and study his hands. Realization dawned on me and I blushed a bit too.

"Oh. No it won't be," I said softly. "This is something I've wanted for a while. Just never had the courage to tell you."

Randy raised his eyes to meet mine. "Same here,"

I grinned and returned to snuggling up against him. Soon, I dozed off a bit.

RANDY

I watched Gabrielle doze off and rested my cheek on top of her head. Monk came home a bit later with Natalie. I gently moved Gabrielle's head off my chest and made it so that she was lying on a pillow more comfortable. Natalie looked at Gabrielle before moving her eyes onto mine.

"How is she? Monk told me what happened in the bathroom," Natalie said with a grim expression on her face.

I exhaled and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"She's alright, just badly shaken up over what's going on," I relayed to Natalie. "That dream she had really frightened her badly."

Natalie gave me a sympathetic smile. "It's 'cause she loves you so much. If anything should happen to you, it would tear her to pieces,"

I glanced over my shoulder in affection toward Gabrielle who was out cold on the couch. I glanced back at Natalie.

"Ok Monk, I'm gonna leave you with Gabs okay? Call me if anything happens," I said seriously. Monk nodded and Natalie gave my arm an affectionate squeeze before she followed me out as well.

I dropped Natalie off before heading home to my apartment.

Once there, I showered and changed into a clean suit and tie. I clipped my badge to my waistband and made sure my gun was in its holster. Captain Stottlemeyer had called me back to the precinct for a case that had just come up. Apparently a blond haired woman was murdered in front of her house.

That afternoon, Gabrielle, Monk and Natalie met the Captain and I at the precinct. Monk was pacing back and forth, reading the case file. Gabrielle looked a little calmer now but still on edge. Captain Stottlemeyer was sitting in his seat behind his desk slowly stroking his mustache.

Gabs was curled up in one of the big leather chairs in front of the captain's desk. Her arms were crossed over the big arm of the chair and her chin was resting over her wrist. Her blond hair was pulled into a braid and it now hung over her left shoulder. Her pretty rosy cheeks were still flushed, however the rest of her expression was slightly pale. She caught my eye and gave me a nervous smile before turning her attention onto Monk. He had stopped pacing and was still staring at the opened case file in his left hand.

"So this young woman was found in front of her home, brutally stabbed. Yet the killer left behind the murder weapon? That doesn't make sense," Monk said slowly and musingly. He placed the file on the desk and stared out the window in thought. "Captain, is there a picture of the weapon?"

Captain Stottlemeyer nodded and I grabbed the file folder, flipping the pages until I found the picture. I pulled it out and handed it to Monk. He studied it for a bit before raising his eyes to Gabrielle's.

"There are three initials on this weapon. It's faint, as though it was scrubbed out. Does the initials C A W mean anything to you?" Monk asked curiously. We turned to look at Gabrielle now as she frowned.

After a few moments, it looked as though Gabrielle had gone into some kind of trance. One eyebrow was raised. The sunlight coming in from Captain Stottlemeyer's window fell over Gabrielle's face, making her eyes sparkle a bit. Then, she began speaking.

"C A W?" Gabrielle mused. Horror and shock then came across her face. "Those initials stand for Charles Andrew Weston-he was my great grandfather,"


	6. The Invader

EMRIS

Mr. Monk and the Accident

Chapter Six-The Invader

We looked at Gabrielle in shock. It was Captain Stottlemeyer who first spoke.

"Your great grandfather?" he said slowly as though trying to process what Gabs had said. "How can that be?"

Gabrielle just shook her head, her now pale expression only got worse.

"I don't know. And I mean those initials could mean anything or anyone, but for some reason, my great grandfather's name just popped into my head," Gabrielle said closing her eyes and rubbing the bridge of her nose with her thumb and index finger.

I closed the case file and handed it back to Captain Stottlemeyer. Suddenly, Gabrielle's expression changed.

"I bet whoever killed that poor girl thought it was me," Gabrielle said slowly lifting her head off her arms and sitting upright straighter.

Everyone looked at her. Captain Stottlemeyer spoke first.

"I seriously doubt that," he said softly inhaling deeply. "There's loads of criminals out there that pick random women. They're sick in the head."

But Gabrielle looked unconvinced. I folded my arms over my chest and looked at her, nodding.

"The Captain's right. This is probably just a coincidence," I said to her in a calm tone.

Gabrielle looked at me, but said nothing.

"Come on we've gotta get to the crime scene so Monk can help us understand what's going on," Captain Stottlemeyer said as we all began heading out of the precinct.

At the crime scene, Gabrielle was leaning against the unmarked Crown Victoria. Monk did his usual 'scan' of the scene before turning to Captain Stottlemeyer. I would glance every once and a while to Gabs to make sure she was okay. She gave me a thumbs up and I felt a smile forming on my face as I turned my eyes back onto Monk

"Captain, the killer was very clumsy with this murder," Monk said slowly as he walked around the body in a circle. "For one thing, he left the murder weapon behind. Now why of all people did he choose this girl? From what the witnesses say, there was several people out that the time. Why didn't he just take one of them if it was nothing more than a random killing?"

Now, alarm bells began going off in my head. I bit my lower lip.

"Because she was blond," I said quietly keeping my eyes on the body lying under the white sheet. I raised my eyes to meet Gabrielle's. She too had that alarmed expression on her face and nervously swallowed.

"I think Gabrielle is right," Monk said gravely as he turned to Captain Stottlemeyer, Natalie and I. "I think whoever is doing this thought this young woman was Gabrielle."

"What can we do?" I demanded as we headed back toward Gabs.

"Unfortunately, we can't round up every single blond woman in San Francisco. That would be next to impossible. But we can keep Gabs safe and sound," Captain Stottlemeyer said slowly as we finally reached Gabrielle. She knew by our expressions that her feelings were right.

"This creep is out to get me isn't he?" she asked slowly and shrewdly. "That poor girls' murder wasn't a coincidence."

Captain Stottlemeyer exhaled and then looked directly at Gabrielle.

"No. Unfortunately not. I think the best thing for us to do now is take you back to your house and give you 24 hour protection," Captain Stottlemeyer said. " Randy you and I will take the first watch. Monk, you and Natalie head home. You two will take the next shift. We'll call you."

Natalie nodded and gently led away Monk who gave Gabrielle a worried expression before allowing Natalie to put him into her Jeep and head off. Captain Stottlemeyer and I put Gabrielle into the car and headed back to her apartment.

GABRIELLE

Now my worst fears were confirmed. This sick was still out to get me…but who was it? The police officer was shot and he was killed. Who else could it be? I eagerly entered my house. Randy and Captain Stottlemeyer were right behind me. Immediately, there was a thud from upstairs and then the thudding on the staircases. With a blink of an eye, Randy and Captain Stottlemeyer had their guns drawn, but I broke into a grin when my blue merle border collie male named James Bond came galloping toward me.

"It's just James Bond," I laughed heartily as James reared up onto his hind legs and placed his forepaws on my shoulder, frantically licking my face. I heard them put their guns away and I headed into the living room. James trotted alongside me, his tags jingling. I flopped down onto the couch and James immediately jumped up beside me, letting his hind legs tuck beneath him and his front forelegs kept his upper body erect. He panted slightly and watched Randy and Captain Stottlemeyer. Randy settled down on the loveseat while the captain sat down in the large chair.

"He's nice. When did you get him?" Randy asked gently patting his knee to signal James to come to him. Immediately, James jumped down and headed toward Randy, happily wagging his tail. Randy rubbed the dogs neck and waited.

"James? I always had him here. I had brought him here earlier before I had that strange blackout and found the woman dead in my front seat," I explained to them. "I feel bad because I haven't been able to spend time with him properly huh boy?"

Immediately James barked and came back to me. I hugged him and again, got my face licked off. I checked my watch. It was around 11 PM.

"It's late guys. I'm going to head to bed okay?" I said.

Randy immediately stood up. James wormed around Randy's legs, still wagging his tail frantically and looking up at him. I gave Randy a private wink before leaving the living room.

James stayed with Randy.

RANDY

I watched as Gabrielle headed off to bed. I took my seat again and turned to Captain Stottlemeyer. James jumped up beside me and rested his head on my thigh. I absentmindedly began scratching his ear. The Captain was watching me with a knowing and smug look on his face, as well as a smile.

"What?" I asked.

The Captain shook his head and playfully punched my shoulder.

"Nothing Son," he said goodnaturedly.

"You have this smug and knowing look on your face. Obviously there's something you're wanting to say," I said as James yawned and snapped his jaws shut again before returning his head to my thigh, but now stretching out completely with his hind paws pointing upward, belly exposed.

"Randy calm down. I was just teasing you. No need to get defensive. I can just tell how much Gabrielle loves you," he finished softly as he loosened his tie a bit and unbuttoned the first few buttons of his white shirt under his dark grey suit jacket.

"Oh," I said lamely. I turned my eyes onto James, who was actually starting to snore. Captain Stottlemeyer looked at the dog.

"You know that's just as every bit as annoying as Monk flossing every 3 minutes," he said with an affectionate chuckle. I felt my lip twitch. Suddenly, James' blue eyes snapped open and he quickly jumped down. He headed in the direction of Gabrielle's bedroom and began growling and barking. I looked at the Captain and he nodded. We both jumped up, with our guns drawn. We slowly proceeded down the darkened hallway. The only light was coming in from the window at the end of the hallway where the silver light of the full moonlight poured in. James was now outside her door, snarling and barking and trying to dig at the base of the door, as though to dig underneath it.

My heart was pounding in my chest as I nodded to the Captain. I reached for the door knob and slowly turned it. Counting to 3 I pushed open the door and burst into the room.

In the light of the moonlight, I saw someone beside Gabrielle's bed. Gabrielle was still sound asleep, completely unaware of what was happening. The person was dressed in black, perfectly blending in with the shadows…until I saw the silver glint of the knife over her chest.

"FREEZE!" I shouted angrily, aiming the gun in the direction of what I thought was the guy. It was so hard to tell in the dark. Gabrielle jumped awake and sat bolt upright, right into the blade of the knife. She cried out. The dark figure turned and jumped through the window, vanishing. Captain Stottlemeyer ran over to the window, trying to see if he could see him, but the guy had vanished into the shadows. I heard James whining beside my left leg. I remained standing, trembling violently, and still standing in the isosceles firing position. The knife was protruding the right side of Gabrielle's chest. Dark red blood was staining the front of her white nightgown. Her own hands were stained with her blood. Captain Stottlemeyer immediately called for 911. I however had not budged and the world around me had gone silent.

"He's not moved since," I heard Captain Stottlemeyer relay to someone. "I think he's gone into shock or something."

I sensed someone in front of me and gentle hands on my own, lowering my hands which were still clutched to the gun handle.

"Randy, it's Natalie. Can you hear me?" Natalie's soft voice broke through the quiet world.

Slowly, sound began coming pronounced. I blinked a few times and saw Natalie's concerned expression in front of me. She had both hands over my own, keeping them down with the gun pointed toward the ground.

"Natalie?" I asked. "And yes I can hear you."

Natalie relaxed and turned to Captain Stottlemeyer. "I think he snapped out of it now,"

I slowly put my gun away and realized Monk was there too…along with some forensics units. Outside I could see the red and blue dome lights of the police cars.

I spied a forensics detective crouched down by the window, using a special florescent light, and another one hovering over the bed where some large blood stains were clearly visible. _Oh God! Gabrielle's blood!_ I thought. At that moment, everything came flooding back to me and I raised a hand to my forehead, feeling my legs become like Jell-O. My head began spinning in several directions at once.

"Sit down Son," Captain Stottlemeyer said quietly as I felt him and Monk gently grab my elbows and steer me toward the chair that was in Gabrielle's bedroom. I sat, grateful that I didn't end up collapsing.

"Is she…?" I choked out thickly not wanting to meet their eyes.

"She's in stable, but critical condition. She's in surgery right now," Natalie said softly as she kept a hand on my arm.

"Oh God," I said in a thick voice and buried my head in my hands. "It was my fault! If I hadn't yelled freeze she wouldn't have sat up!"

"It's not your fault Randy," Captain Stottlemeyer said. "There was an intruder in her room and if you hadn't yelled, he would've succeeded in actually killing her."

"But she could die now," I argued.

"The doctors say that she's stable for now, but the knife hit an artery. They're working now under surgery to repair it. They foresee a good outcome and recovery," Captain Stottlemeyer said putting a hand on my shoulder. James was sitting by my leg, whining and looking up at me. Natalie reached down and scratched his ear affectionately.

"James needs someone to look after him while Gabs is in the hospital and he certainly took a liking to you," Natalie said softly.

I just muttered something incoherent and abruptly stood up.

"I'm going home I need to clean up," I said and left without so much as a word to Natalie, Monk or the Captain, but I made sure James was coming home with me.

At home, I quickly showered and changed into a fresh suit and tie. Before I headed back out, I sat down on my couch and pressed my face into my hands. James was sitting on the floor next to my leg whining and gently nudging me with his cold black nose. All of the emotions burst out and I began sobbing quietly. I had realized that I couldn't face Gabrielle. After all she would probably blame me. Deciding against going back, I changed into a pair of sweat pants and white tee shirt and sat on the couch and let James jump up beside me as I watched TV.

Natalie called a few hours later, wondering where I was. I never picked up the phone. Natalie had stopped but now Captain Stottlemeyer had tried. Again, I ignored the phone. Monk even tried. Gabrielle was perfectly fine, the surgery had gone well and she was in the recovery room. But I stayed on the couch, stroking James and just staring at the blank TV screen.


End file.
